


Rescate

by Whatismadness (FunStory)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunStory/pseuds/Whatismadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siete años de colegio, cuatro y medio de guerra y Harry no para, sólo se concentra en no perder a Malfoy y en seguir corriendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescate

Respiración agitada, sabor a sangre en la boca, olor a humo, olor a carne quemada, músculos muy tensos y el sonido de su corazón, un martilleo en los oídos.

 

Harry no para, sólo se concentra en seguir corriendo. En eso y en no soltar la muñeca en la que tiene enterrada los dedos.

 

Gritos, maldiciones, una mirada rápida hacia atrás para asegurarse que Malfoy siga donde se supone debe estar y otra aún más rápida para posicionar a quienes los persiguen.

 

Harry se detiene en seco, tira de Malfoy con fuerza, deja ir su muñeca y lo afirma por la cintura, alza la varita y grita una barrera, algo que los proteja. La barrera cumple, pero se hace añicos en el proceso. Salen volando y el golpe contra el pavimento es mucho más que simple dolor y simple agonía.

 

Harry maldice, porque en el vuelo ha perdido a Malfoy.

 

Alza la vista aterrado y lo encuentra roto a un par de metros. Rojo tiñendo el cabello que debajo de toda esa mierda sigue siendo de un imposible color rubio.

 

No sabe cómo exactamente lo hace para levantarse, pero sí sabe que la explosión ha servido de algo: para sacarlos de la barrera anti-aparición.

 

Están tan cerca, tan _cerca_. Y Harry casi suspira de alivio cuando ve a Malfoy sentarse con dificultad antes de que él siquiera alcance a llegar a su lado.

 

—Tenemos que irnos —le dice. Y la desesperación se le cuela en cada sílaba—. Tenemos que largarnos de aquí _ya_.

 

Los ojos de Malfoy están abiertos de par en par y fijos en él. Antes ambos eran color plata, pero entonces guerra y ahora sólo uno sigue del mismo color, el otro se ha vuelto de un negro infinito y sin fondo. Harry lo mira fijo y se pierde en ambos.

 

Sacude la cabeza para centrar sus prioridades. Está agotado, pero aún tiene el poder para aparecerse. Ese poder tendrá que alcanzar para ambos, porque Malfoy no está en condiciones de mucho. Aun así, es casi un suicidio y Harry no es el único que lo sabe.

 

—Confía en mí —susurra, mirando a Malfoy a los ojos, concentrado en lo que es importante y estirando una mano hacia él.

 

Malfoy le devuelve la mirada y Harry ve siete años de colegio, cuatro y medio de guerra y dos semanas de tortura a manos de Lord Voldemort tras ser descubierto como espía en ella. Harry ve plata y ve negro, y sabe que esas dos últimas semanas han marcado a Malfoy más que todos esos once años y medios que lleva de conocerlo. El hombre frente él ya no es el mismo y a Harry se le revuelve un poco la rabia con la preocupación y el luto por aquel que conoció por once años, todo junto en el estómago.

 

Malfoy cierra los ojos y con un movimiento rápido y brusco se aferra a la muñeca de Harry.

 

—Con mi vida —susurra en respuesta y ese susurro es como un cataclismo, porque sacude el mundo entero alrededor de ellos por un momento.

 

Y cuando Malfoy vuelve a abrir los ojos, su mirada es tan feroz, tan honesta, que le corta la respiración. En el pecho, el corazón se le desboca por las razones equivocadas y una sensación cálida le nace en la parte baja del estómago.

 

Harry se obliga a tomar aire, puede sentir a los mortífagos aún tras ellos, cierra los ojos, piensa en casa, entierra los dedos en la muñeca de Malfoy y empuja con todas las fuerzas que le quedan.

**Author's Note:**

> No mucho que decir. Esta viñeta me gusta un montón, así que quizá escriba un par más ubicadas en el mismo universo, previas y posteriores a este instante. Si alguien quiere saber algo díganme, puede que les escriba alguna viñeta con la respuesta.


End file.
